Day 1: 9:00am-10:00am/India
| author = Rensil D'Silva & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Abhinay Deo }} Trisha Rathod calls the ATU on her stolen cell phone, while Nikita Rai and Tejpal Singh attempt to track her down. Jai Singh Rathod has to avoid the police as he follows his next lead, an investment banker, and Abhilasha Grewal arrives to replace Jai at ATU. Aditya Singhania is puzzled by Mehek Ahuja's actions. Episode guide The terrorists have plotted to kill the next PM of India. They've kidnapped my wife and daughter, and the people with whom I work are probably involved in the conspiracy. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. And today is the toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * Nine hours have passed. Jai is accused of attacking Aditya Singhania. After escaping police custody, Jai asks Jiah's help in locating his wife and daughter. * Jiah, who is linked to the terrorists. Jai tells her she is his only option. Things worsen when Jiah tries to commit suicide. * Trisha reveals a phone she stole from Qureshi. Using the stolen phone, Trisha contacts ATU. * Meanwhile Naina Singhania, without telling Aditya Singhania, makes a deal with Mehek Ahuja to pull the St. Stephen's story. * But Aditya Singhania's troubles don't reduce. The plot to kill him is still on. And a new player comes to light in this plot. Vikrant. Now... The following takes place between 9:00am and 10:00am. Events occur in real time. 09:02:27 and Vikrant talk]] Vikrant Maurya shouts at Raja Talapathi for wasting the opportunity to kill Aditya. He expresses fear at getting caught for providing Raja with reports of Aditya's schedules. Raja promises Aditya will die today, but Vikrant tells him that security has been tightened. Raja explains that he desires revenge just as much as Vikrant, and Vikrant warns him not to become his enemy. Mehek Ahuja then calls Vikrant and tells him she has changed her mind about releasing the story after Naina Singhania made a deal with her. She asks for information about the assassination but he refuses. She tells him that if she does not come to her house in an hour, she will ruin him. is put on a stretcher]] Yakub Syed tries calling Jiah's phone again, as she is put on a stretcher and wheeled out of the building. Nikita Rai explains to the staff what happened, and tells them to get back to work. Tej tells her that no-one misses Jai at ATU when she is around, and agrees to inform Jiah's mother. At the hotel, Naina Singhania explains to Aditya that Pooja is releasing a statement about the attack. He tells her to consult him first, and she says that she is glad he is alive and did not foolishly reveal the St. Stephen's story to the public. Pooja then approaches to tell her KK has arrived. Naina walks over and KK expresses his relief that everyone is safe. He gives her a report on Mehek Ahuja, and nervously asks her what his position in Aditya's government will be. She tells him he will be head of the party's youth wing, and he expresses disappointment. He then leaves. At the ATU, Nikita asks Mihir if he has any info on Yakub Syed. Jai then calls and she tells him that Trisha called. She then tells him he should surrender to the police, but he replies that he will be jailed and interrogated and by then Kiran and Trisha will be killed. He asks her to scan the area for checkpoints, and she starts listening to police frequencies. drives into a mall parking garage]] He asks about Jiah, and Nikita tells him about her suicide attempt. He tells her to make sure Jiah survives. Nikita tells him that Veer is being picked up, then begins guiding him through road blocks. She directs him to a car park, where two officers let him in. Divya Singhania enters a hotel room and greets Ayesha. They speak about Aditya, then Ayesha reveals the results of Divya's cervical smear: she has received severe lacerations, meaning she cannot have a baby. Ayesha then leaves Divya alone. and Tej receive a call from Trisha Rathod]] At the compound, Trisha has Kiran keep a lookout while she dials the ATU again. Tej answers and passes it to Nikita, and she tells her not to disconnect while Mihir traces the line. The call is transferred to Jai, but Kiran reports that someone is coming. They stash the phone on a rafter, as Qureshi and Rohit enter. Qureshi demands his phone, and they start searching the barn. Rohit spots the phone's hiding place, but tells Qureshi he can't see it. They leave. At the ATU, Mihir has narrowed down the signal, and they pass this onto Jai. He leaves his car, and Nikita hears Shinde giving an order to check all mall parking lots. Jai grabs a pair of pliers and unscrews his number plate. Trisha comes back on the line, and Jai assures her that he will find her soon. He asks her for details of her location, but a police car enters the car park. As Trisha gives details of her trip to the compound, as the parking attendants give details of Jai's car to the police. Officers Kadam and Salvi start searching for the car, and Jai finishes switching the number plates. Kadam finds the car with Jai's plates, and reports it to his superior. Mihir narrows the signal down to Borivali, Goregaon or Powai. Jai is hiding under a car, and promises Trisha he will find her. 09:24:08...09:24:09...09:24:10...09:24:11... 09:30:20 Jai asks how Trisha is, and asks her to put Kiran on the phone. He apologises for being away from Kiran so much, and tells them that he loves them both and will surely find them. Officer Patil then reports that he found the car. Jai sneaks out, and runs out of sight of the police. Tej is going through Jiah's e-mails and finds one encrypted and addressed to Tarun Khosla. He passes this on to Nikita, and she tells him to find information on that name. In the parking garage, the police confirm the red car as Jai's, and he gets into his original car and drives away. Tej then informs Nikita that Jiah has died. In the barn, Kiran sees people coming and they hide the phone again. Qureshi enters again, arguing with Rohit. He accuses the women, grabbing Kiran and slapping Trisha across the face. He hits Kiran and Rohit grabs him, while Mihir reports the signal getting weaker. finds his cell phone]] The phone then starts to beep, and Qureshi grabs it. He asks who they called, and speaks to Jai, who threatens him. Trisha calls out to Jai, and Qureshi hangs up the call. Nikita tells him they were unable to trace it before it went dead. Qureshi goes to tell Yakub, but Rohit points out that they will be killed for it. Qureshi hits Trisha again, but Rohit convinces him to leave and not tell Yakub. Jai calls Nikita back and she tells him about Jiah. He begins to despair, but Tej tells him about Jiah's e-mail to Tarun Khosla, the CEO of the National Bank. Tej gives Jai the address of his firm, Vedant Investments, at Atlanta Towers. drinks tea]] Aditya Singhania is drinking tea when Prithvi enters, telling him that Mehek Ahuja dropped the story. Aditya is confused, and Prithvi then tells him that the man who shot at him escaped the police. Aditya seems to recognise the name Jai Singh Rathod. At the ATU, Tej claims Tarun Khosla's records are clean, but Mihir decrypts the e-mail which reveals he transferred 150 million to Yakub Syed. Nikita passes this onto Jai, along with Khosla's background history. Jai asks for his office number. Aditya tells Prithvi he believes Naina threatened Mehek to drop the story. Prithvi asks who leaked the St. Stephen's story to her in the first place, when Divya enters. She tells Aditya he is needed by the Deputy Chief Minister. After they leave, Prithvi has a revelation. calls Vedant Investments]] At Vedant Investments, Jai calls and asks to speak to Tarun, claiming to be an old classmate of his. She reports that Tarun is in a meeting and is leaving for the airport in 10 minutes, so Jai hangs up. Tej brings Nikita some tea, and tells her that Abhilasha Grewal is on her way from RAW as Jai's replacement. Nikita sighs, saying Grewal is hard to work with, then calls Jai and tells him. Jai says he thinks that God is throwing everything at them today. Kiran tends to Trisha, then asks her why her father left home. Trisha tells her they were both at fault, and that Jai was on an important assignment which affected their relationship. Trisha assures Kiran he will not leave again. 09:46:57...09:46:58...09:46:59...09:47:00... 09:53:20 arrives at the ATU]] Abhilasha Grewal enters the ATU, and tells Nikita that she should be doing something other than Jai Singh Rathod's bidding. She asks Nikita to gather the staff around, and then announces that things have been out of control. She tells them that Jai Singh Rathod was behind the attack on Aditya, and must be found. Jai drives in Vedant Investments, asks which floor is Tarun Khosla's office and gets into a lift. Tarun finishes his meeting, and his secretary mentions Jai's call. He gets into a lift, just as Jai emerges from another. The secretary explains that he just missed Tarun, so Jai runs down the stairs. away]] In the parking lot, Jai approaches Tarun's driver Anwar. Tarun exits the building and gets into his car, which drives away. He asks the driver to go to the airport, and it is revealed that Jai is driving the car. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...10:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Ajinkya Deo as Kartik Chandrashekhar (credit only) * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Guest appearance * Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal * Rahul Khanna as Tarun Khosla Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Shahnawaz Pradhan as KK * Faezeh Jalali as Jiah Pastakhia * Priyanshu Jora as Rohit * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Ankur Vikal as Yakub Syed * Suchitra Pillai as Mehek Ahuja Uncredited * Naresh Kumar as Qureshi Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 9:00am-10:00am (disambiguation) Day 110 110